


Revenge: Best Served Sticky

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming everywhere, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After picking up the latest Harry Potter biography James decides to take some revenge on the Dursleys. Written for the hp_wank_fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge: Best Served Sticky

"Got something on your mind, Jamie?" Harry said as his son yanked out a chair and sat down at the table with so much force Harry was surprised the chair remained in one piece.

James shrugged and looked around the pub, not meeting his father's eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh, you know," Harry said, matching his son's casual tone and taking a sip of his water. It was almost eerie. Looking at James was like looking in a mirror sometimes, despite his features tending more towards the Weasley side. It was the complete inability to hide his emotions, and it was startling to see his own familiar expression on someone else's face.

"Like father, like son then, yeah?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally, but a grin tugged at the corner of his lips nonetheless. Father and son, indeed.

Giving up his ruse, James reached into his bag, pulled out a book, and tossed it on the table, causing the water in Harry's glass to slosh all over the table.

Harry looked down and read the title: _Loved and Forgotten Hero: The true story of Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. From birth, to abusive childhood, to the Chosen One, to the Divorcee we know today._

He looked slowly up at James, pressing his lips firmly together to keep from saying anything. James looked even more furious. His ears were red, his eyes narrowed, and his hair looked as if it were standing more on end than usual. Harry was pretty sure he could hear James's teeth grinding together.

Not that he was in much better shape at the moment. "Where'd you get that?" Harry settled on, trying to keep his voice low and even. He didn't relish the idea of having a shouting match with his son in a very public restaurant.

"Pffft. For Christ's sake, Dad, where do you think I got it? I borrowed Draco Malfoy's copy. He's got it highlighted and dog-eared," James said, rolling his eyes and sitting back in his chair. "Flourish and Blotts. They just got a whole order in today and it's already a best-seller."

Before Harry could respond, the waitress approached their table. "Vodka sour, and he'll have a whisky and soda," James said, ordering for them both.

As the waitress left, Harry said, "I thought we were going to have a couple pints."

"With the conversation we're about to have, I think we'll both appreciate something stronger."

"All right," Harry said, crossing his arms. "You start. Why the hell do you have this piece of rubbish?"

"I heard I was in it," James said simply enough. "Know all the tripe they say about you, already. I wanted to know what they had to say about me."

"For vanity's sake?"

"Partly," James smiled sheepishly. "I also didn't want to be taken off guard by some two-bit reporter asking me questions with information they got from the book. Didn't want to be sued when I slugged him in the face."

"How very wise," Harry muttered as the waitress set their drinks and a basket of chips on the table.

"So what did it say about you?"

James took a sip of his drink, swallowed, and reached for a chip, saying, "Nothing much. I've only just skimmed it so far. Talks more about Al, not that he'll be too happy about what it says."

Harry snorted. He'd have to reach far back into his memory to recall the last time someone had printed something about him or his family that made him "happy."

"Why else did you get it?" Harry asked, anticipating the hammer falling any moment now.

"How 'bout this, Dad," James said, setting his drink down a little too hard. "You stop pretending like you don't know what the cover of that book says."

"I'm not pretending anything. I know exactly what the bloody cover says," Harry bristled.

"So it is true. Your aunt and uncle used to beat the shit out of you?" James kept his voice quiet enough so as not to draw attention to them, but there was an edge to his voice, a _hard_ edge.

"No," Harry said calmly, doing his best not to smirk, "I don't think I ever shit myself over it."

"This isn't fucking funny," James hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Harry said, giving up trying to keep the conversation calm.

"I don't want you to smile about it! You can't shrug it off like a joke. I want you to be upset about it."

Harry closed his eyes and took a long, deep, slow breath. When he opened them, he looked directly at James. His eyes were so very Weasley, blue and warm, but framed with dark lashes which made them more intense, deeper. Harry's heart felt heavy, his stomach suddenly queasy. He saw pain and indignation in those eyes, all of the hurt that James was feeling on Harry's behalf. He wanted to hold James like he had when James was a boy and tell him it was all right. Only James was too old for that now, and far too big; he was a few inches taller than Harry and outweighed him by at least a stone.

"It was a long time ago. No, I didn't particularly enjoy it, but I'm not going to sit here and be bitter and resentful over it. That won't change it, or make it better. Your being upset about it isn't going to make it any better either."

James let out a long sigh. "Fine." He looked pointedly away from Harry.

"James," Harry warned, "There isn't anything you can do about it. Even if you could...it's all in the past. You or I can't change it."

"I'm not going to do anything," James said, his voice rising nearly half an octave on the last syllable.

Harry shook his head. "You're thinking about it. You looked away and your voice cracked."

"Damn it, Dad," James said, pounding his fist on the table.

"Hey! There you are," Teddy called from across the pub, arm raised in greeting as he strode toward their table, drink already in hand.

"Did you hear me? Don't. Don't do anything," Harry said in a firm whisper before Teddy reached them.

James huffed and rolled his eyes like he was sixteen again, but Harry knew he would listen.

"I didn't see you when I first walked in," Teddy said, gripping James's shoulder briefly before he took his seat. Teddy looked at James and Harry in quick succession, then back at James, his expression worried. "What'd I miss? Why are you upset?" Teddy said to James.

Between the touch and the delicate tone, Harry wondered, not for the first time, what was going on between Teddy and James. His son and godson, for Christ's sake.

"It's nothing," James said, forcing a smile.

"If you say so," Teddy replied, shrugging and leaning back in his seat. "So, Harry, did you do something about Malfoy yet?"

"Teddy," James whinged.

"Which one?" Harry said.

"Dad, you can't talk about Scorpius that way. He's … and you're … and no, absolutely not."

Harry laughed. "I know Teddy means Draco."

"Oh, so it's Draco now, is it?" Teddy said, cocking his head to the side and raising his brows. "First name basis. You're shagging him, aren't you?"

"There he is now," Harry said, ignoring Teddy as he spotted Draco entering the pub, a glimmer of uneasiness in his normally cool eyes visible even at a distance. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Stop. This is making me sick," James said, putting his hand over his mouth and turning his nose up in disgust. "It's enough that I have to have a drink with him. I don't want to hear about your sex life."

Teddy laughed and patted James's arm, his hand lingering just a bit too long. Harry, having taken his eyes off Draco, looked at Teddy and James with narrowed eyes.

 

~~~

James wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting when he finally laid eyes on the Dursleys, but he wasn't expecting them to be so…boring. With uncles like George and Charlie, a grandfather who treasured old muggle mobile phones, and cousins with personality to spare, James thought he had maybe taken for granted how interesting his family was. Of course most other families would seem dull by comparison.

He watched through his Omnioculars as the grey-haired man with the big moustache—obviously Vernon—and Petunia, her faded blonde hair done up in some fancy knot, got into their car. They were dressed in their best clothes, and both sported sour, disgruntled expressions on their faces.

James couldn't help but grin. Surely if hours of gridlock going to London at this time of day didn't teach them a lesson, then further hours spent in the HM Revenue and Customs office would. Just to be safe, he would have one more surprise waiting for them when they returned home.

It had been so easy. A forged formal letter here, a fake telephone number that always ended in an endless hold there, and the Dursleys would be run all over the place for at least the next two hours while someone tried to figure out who had sent them a notice regarding their back taxes. Plenty of time for James to take care of his business. Hell, it rarely took him more than a couple of minutes but he had more than the routine sort in mind.

After James Apparated inside, the first thing he noticed was how freakishly clean the place was. His dad wasn't clean at all and, well, James had thought maybe something like cleanliness would rub off on you if you were raised in it. As James headed to the stairs he thanked god that no part of his father resembled these people. His dad was the greatest bloke he knew and from what James knew about these people they were not.

James couldn't say how long it took him to walk around the house. It mostly made him sick doing it. Everything was sterile and there was no evidence anywhere that two children were raised in this house. There were pictures of Dudley and his children everywhere. James noticed that in one portrait, Dudley's wife was cropped out so that only a left arm remained of her.

When James finally made it to the kitchen he knew this was the place to do it. The upstairs had been too creepy thinking about who slept in those beds, and the bathrooms were – well – James had wanked in a lot of bathrooms and he wanted this to be at least a little bit out of the ordinary. He had thought for a moment about using the living room. Sit down on the couch, maybe charm the telly so it showed porn in a loop and he could wank to his heart's, or rather, his cock's content. He had a bit of a laugh when he thought about permanently making the telly show only gay porn.

No, no, he was here to take Potter revenge in a different way. His Dad was mental if he thought James would let go of something like this. Harry should just consider it fair enough since James's initial thought was to burn the place down.

Once James saw the kitchen, all thoughts of the living room went away. The kitchen with its gleaming surfaces and shiny appliance thingys were just begging to be defiled. James also figured this must be _her_ domain. James had plenty of hate for both Dursleys but it was Petunia he hated slightly more. Petunia was the one they were related to, she was Harry's _only_ blood relation, and yet she'd still treated him like he was less than a dog.

Yes, this would work out nicely.

James paced around the kitchen like a cat surveying it's future kill. He tried to think about things that made him hard. Teddy and Teddy and, oh yeah, Teddy naked. All he could think about was how fucking angry he was.

How dare these fucking people treat his father this way and how dare they be allowed to get away with it? James didn't believe life should always be fair--see his cousin Hugo (the Hufflepuff) for that line of thinking--but James did believe in justice and if anyone deserved a healthy bit of justice shoved in their fucking faces it was these people. Fuck them and their fucking lives. Fuck them for thinking they could get away with it. And mostly fuck them for never once doing a single kind thing for his father.

James had enjoyed good, angry sex a time or two but that was a different kind of anger. A passionate anger. This anger was "I'm going to beat you to a pulp" anger and while it got his adrenaline flowing he wanted to break things more than he wanted to fuck them. Plus he couldn't stop thinking about whose house he was in, and if being where the Dursleys lived wasn't the unsexiest thought ever he didn't know what was.

He stopped pacing and leaned against the smooth, cool counter. He had to calm down. He let his eyes fall closed and took a long, slow breath. Did the mind-clearing breathing he did before Quidditch matches. All the excitement would sometimes make James feel like he was going to jump right out of his skin.

He had to calm himself and tried to focus on Teddy. Oh yeah, he was going to wank thinking about Teddy. James didn't know what was between them now. Were they friendly fucks? Were they almost boyfriends? Were they even dating? He couldn't put a label on it. What he knew was he had wanked thinking about Teddy since he was fourteen and he wasn't about to stop now. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind that he'd be jacking off to Teddy until he was a hundred and fifty and his balls hung down to his knees.

James was still so spun that a simple thought about Teddy wasn't cutting it like it normally did. He focused on his preparations and thought about how he couldn't let it go for naught at this point. The letters, the day, and the potion he procured. He was sure he could have gone to a Healer, like Teddy, for a prescription for the potion, but what Healer would actually believe a nineteen-year-old boy needed a restorative drought? At his age, James's body had the readiness and ability to spunk as quickly and as easily as he breathed, but he did know the contents would decrease the more he came. He wanted to have plenty each and every time, so he needed the drought.

Despite his NEWT in potions, thank you very much, James didn't want to risk brewing this one. Against his better judgment, James had to go to Louis and get him to nick some from the Potions Lab he worked in. Louis would love to use this against James at some later point, but James would just have to deal with that then. This was now, and he wanted to move forward with his plan.

James heart now beating at a regular pace and his anger a little in check, James pulled out the balled up silk from his pocket. He had found it in Teddy's top drawer while Teddy had been in the shower. James had only been looking for a pair of pants to borrow. His, for some reason, were beyond all magical repair. He didn't know what spell Teddy had used to take them off but he'd have to remember to buy more pants if that was the end result.

It was a school tie, one of Teddy's old ones. James had smiled when he saw it. Teddy hadn't been in school for years, yet he held onto it. Maybe to remember days gone by or maybe used for reasons and with other people James hadn't wanted to think about at that moment. His chest had clenched with jealousy, and James had almost thrown the tie back into the drawer but he had caught the scent of something. He pulled the tie closer and sniffed it. The warm scarlet and gold silk smelled exactly like Teddy.

James had stepped away from the drawer to double check and YES! it still carried Teddy's scent. James stuffed the tie in his pocket and yelled a quick goodbye to Teddy and Disapparated.

As soon as he had got to his flat he put a couple preserving charms on the tie so it wouldn't lose its scent or pick up any other.

Now, weeks later, James was happy to report it still smelled of Teddy, and thank Merlin, it would make him harder than a rock in less than a second.

James's fantasy began with one simple phrase. He brushed the almost threadbare silk under his nose and took a long slow breath, letting the scent fill his memory.

 _"Put your cock in me,"_ Teddy had whispered.

James's hand drifted to his jeans. His cock was already pushing hard against the stiff fabric. A groan escaped his lips as the tiny vibrations from unzipping made his cock ache. James hadn't bothered with pants; they would only get in the way here. His open jeans sagged against his hips and he slowly stroked his cock.

 _"Fuck me, Jamie, that's what I want._

The memory of that night filled James's mind, aided by Teddy's scent swirling in his nose.

He was so surprised that Teddy had said that that James was unable to qualify it as a pleasant surprise. Sure, he'd wanted to fuck Teddy into next week but he didn't know Teddy wanted that too. They'd sucked each other dry plenty, jacked each other off, frotted like fifth years, and James was sure they were just getting to the point where being on his hands and knees would be a regular occurrence, but Teddy bottoming was more than James had dared to dream.

The memory of that night was certainly pleasant and the images flooded in as James slouched against the counter and tugged harder on his cock. His other hand gripped the tie, clung to it like it was a bit of Teddy.

Teddy skin had felt feverish but he was covered in gooseflesh as James nudged his slick entrance with his cock. Teddy's breath come out in short, desperate pants just like James's was now.

His cock felt thick and hard and Christ, it felt brilliant stroking it. James rocked his hips, speeding his pace as he swam through memories of Teddy.

Teddy beneath him, pulling him down and whispering dirty things as their noses brushed. The way Teddy held James close with one arm hooked around his neck so he couldn't move back if he wanted to, which he didn't. James could hardly see Teddy with just one light on a room away and the curtains drawn. His body was grey shadows highlighted with blue-black shadow. He _felt_ Teddy more than saw him.

Teddy arched his back, pushing against James, urging him further in. James could picture his heels digging into the bed as he pushed harder and harder, crying out, "Yes, like that," and "fuck me" and "Jamie, wanted you to fuck me for so long."

James stroked faster, his precome aiding his efforts.

Teddy had worked James's cock slowly. Talked slowly. Letting the moist heat from his body envelope James all the way to his balls. Teddy rocked so slowly James felt out of control, and James thrusted in a way he should have been embarrassed about, but oh god, he couldn't be because he wanted so bad.

And slowly slowly slowly they fucked like Teddy had plans to fuck all night. And god, James knows he can because they have, and _the memory of that night_ , James flat on his stomach as Teddy slowly rocked into him, _that_ memory prickled down James's spine, and his balls tightened.

James somehow had the presence of mind to turn and face the counter, his cock so heavy in his hand and tight and, god, he was going to come. He thought about Teddy's hand on his cock, not his own. Teddy's long lean arms flexing with each sure, firm stroke.

 _"That's right, spill yourself. Come. Ram your cock in me,_ " Teddy said, and James's head dropped back and he cried out, his legs shaking and the muscles in his stomach clenched as he came so hard he was sure his spine had shot out through his cock and, god yes! His cock pulsed in his hand as the last drops left him.

Panting, James dropped his head, chin to chest, and let the stars behind his eyes fade. He could feel the dampness on his flesh as his skin began to cool. The tie in his other hand was soaked from holding it so tightly. He opened his eyes took in his handywork.

The once gleaming counter was covered, and a slow smile spread across James's face. He drew a lazy 's' through the come because he had missed that spot right there. He wiped his hand on the perfect fluffy dish towel and looked to the front of the fridge that had no right being that shiny.

The potion did its trick and James was able to come again and again. Fridge, sink, table, cooker, toaster, teapot, and he was thinking counter again when he heard something from the next room.

 _Fuck!_ James scrambled to stuff his half-hard cock back into his jeans when he heard his name. "James?"

It was Teddy.

James looked around wildly. What the hell was he doing here? James tried to beat Teddy to the kitchen door but Teddy walked in before he even took a step.

Being clever as he was and having eyes in his head, James knew he would know exactly what had gone on here. Teddy looked around, surveying the room. His eyes then settled on James and his cock still not tucked away, and amusement lighted in his eyes but he didn't laugh. Instead he said, "Who'd you get the potion from?"

James busied himself pulling up his jeans and fastening them as he mumbled, "Louis."

"Bribe?"

"No."

"He'll make you pay for it later," Teddy needlessly pointed out.

Tucked away but still put off, James finally said, "What are you doing here?"

"You've been so upset about that sodding book I was worried about you. You managed to get out of work today so I knew you were up to something. I followed you," Teddy said, stepping closer to James. "You all right?"

James raised his head and looked at Teddy. God, he was fucking wonderful and when he looked at James like that, with his eyes creased in concern and his mouth turned down at the corners, James just wanted to kiss him.

"I'm good. These bastards, they –"

"No, I know," Teddy said and leaned down and kissed James firmly on the mouth.

"Come on, let's go. You don't need to waste anything else on them. They're not worth it."

In James's head, he'd always known that. Known this was really for nothing and what did it prove? What purpose did it actually serve? He looked over his shoulder at everything he'd done and knew it was over, it was enough.

Teddy took James's hand and pulled him from the kitchen. "You've really done enough. When they get home and see the kitchen and living room, they won't be at all pleased. Especially since they'll have to buy a new telly."

"I didn't go into the sitting room," James said, trying to figure out what Teddy was talking about.

"I did. Like I said, I followed you. When you didn't come out after bit, I Apparated in." Teddy pulled James close and pushed his hips against James's. "I heard those noises from the kitchen, the way your breath hitched and you moaned, and it was like I was a kid, I couldn't control myself. I could listen to you wank all day. Prefer to help you with it but I thought I'd let you have your time. So I took care of myself."

"You came all over their telly?"

"And the remote thingy." Teddy grinned.

James grinned.

"They're shit heads, and like I said, couldn't control myself," Teddy said, smiling still. "Hungry? It's almost lunch."

James shrugged.

"Good. You've got about two more hours with that potion, and I want to hear more of those noises, but this time I want to hear them as you ride me."

"As I ride _you_?" James folded his arms and raised a brow.

"Oh, all right. Let's go so I can ride _you_ into the mattress. Maybe you can think of something fun to do with the tie you nicked from me." Teddy tugged on James's hand and with a crack they were gone, leaving behind a rather sticky mess that not even Petunia's best bottle of bleach could get out.


End file.
